Optical systems are increasingly being used for a variety of applications such as communications and communications between electrical devices such as servers. These networks make use of transmitters that generate the light signals at one of the electrical devices. In some instances, these transmitters modulate the light signals at high speeds on the order of 25 GHz. As the use of these transmitters has increased, it has become desirable to increase the number of light signals produced by a single device. Increasing the number of light signals produced by a single transmitter can increase the distance between different features of the transmitter. This increased distance can slow down the possible modulation speed of the light signals and increase the size of the device. As a result, there is a need for a compact transmitter that can generate multiple light signals that are each modulated at high speed.